Dancing in the Dark
by brevhalder
Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and everyone is there.  Bad at summaries.. it's just a little drabble I wrote for a RP but side coursed and wrote it in fanfic style so here it is  Leave reviews if you want me to continue! One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Caroline got dressed in the room that she used to stay in. The house was decorated to the extreme. Tyler had helped her get the place ready, this was a party no one was going to forget. The thought made her smile, none of her parties could be forgotten but this party was going to top them. You couldn't even recognize the boarding house. Cotton spider webs hanging on random ceiling corners, random yet strategically placed Halloween decorations that were meant to scare the weak, she managed to find a fog machine and ended up needing three just to fill the floor. Damon was in charge of hiring the DJ and she could already hear the music and he had listened to her demands, no oldies. Guests had already started to arrive and Damon was stuck in charge of directing them on where to go. She could hear the screams from the decorations through the music.

She shimmied into her dress that wrapped tightly around her waist, to Damon, Elena, and Tyler her outfit was predictable, but she didn't really care it was her birthday not theirs. It was a hot pink dress with lace wrapping around her waist, emphasizing her curves. She fixed her makeup slightly before she put her masquerade mask on. Caroline managed to hear a knock in the door it had to be Tyler. "Come on in, Tyler, I'm almost done," she said, straightening her back slightly and turning her head towards the door.

(ooc: wanted to find the dress in a pink that matched the mask… couldn't so just… you know what it looks like anyway.. I'm not that great at describing clothes)

She made the finally touches to her makeup when Tyler stepped into the room. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to smile. "I'm almost done, Tyler, just calm down," she laughed.

"What if I don't want to calm down, Care?" he smirked.

Caroline laughed and closed her blush and set it down, with the brush, on the vanity set. She turned around and smiled at Tyler. "Are you drunk already, Tyler? Because the party hasn't even started," she smirked back at him.

"Maybe just a little," he said tilting his head at her.

She rolled her eyes at Tyler, "Of course you're just a little drunk, but you could have waited for me," she said, pretending to pout.

"Well we have plenty of time to get drunk together, Caroline," he smiled, grabbing her hand, "Now come on, and let's go. Everyone is waiting."

Caroline smiled and took Tyler's hand. They walked out of the room together her hand laced with his and his arm still wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. She turned her head at him and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you, Tyler, but I'm going to have issues dancing if you keep hugging me towards you," she laughed. "Not that I mind really," she smirked.

"Oh… woops," Tyler chuckled he loosened his grip on her waist, but not removing his hand.

"Nervous?" she smiled. She continued walking into the main room when everyone turned around and looked at the two of them. Everyone in the room shouted, "Happy Birthday, Caroline!" they all raised their staple red cups at her. They all took a drink from their glasses, not at the clichéd same time though, but she didn't mind.

"No, why would you think that? It's a party, not the first one I've been to, you should know that," Tyler winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled at Tyler's hand walking down the stairs. "Come on, Tyler! I wanna dance now, I got the cliché entrance now I want to go and dance with my boyfriend," she giggled trying to pull him down the stairs, but he wasn't budging. "Please!" she begged, pulling at his arm.

Tyler chuckled looking down at Caroline, watching her struggle. "Okay, fine, but only because you begged," he said, walking down the stairs and shaking his index finger at her.

Caroline smiled, "That's better." She walked over to the table and grabbed a red cup and took a sip. Not her favorite, she wasn't a fan of the cheap stuff. She walked back over to Tyler and grabbed his hand again. She reached up and whispered in his ear, "Now you won't have to let me go at all," she said, smirking at him.

Tyler smirked back at Caroline, her pulled her up to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Caroline kissed him back and smiled at him, "As much as I'd love to disappear right now, the party just started."Tyler pouted at Caroline, "Just for now, but we need to stay so we can have my cake and eat it too," she laughed.

"Okay well then let's dance since you begged me to," Tyler laughed.

"Sounds like a deal," she smiled. She started walking towards the DJ booth, dragging Tyler right behind her. Caroline waited impatiently for the DJ to notice her presence, "Dancing in the Dark by Dev," she requested.

"Sorry I can't change the songs, I got ordered not to change it," the DJ said.

Caroline moved the mask off of her face slightly to show her face, "I'm the birthday girl and what I say goes," she said, a hidden growl.

"Oh, okay," he said. The DJ moved over to the computer and entered in the song and moved it up to the top, he faded the song that was previously playing.

"Thank you," she winked and dragged Tyler to the middle of the room.

"Never thought you were the demanding type," Tyler smirked at Caroline.

"Yeah you do, don't lie," she giggled.

She started dancing to the beat, she turned her around so that her back was pressed against Tyler's chest. She reached her arm up, cupping behind his neck, and her other hand grabbed his hand, holding it on her hip. Caroline held Tyler's hand on her hip and started swinging her hips to the beat, conducting him. She could feel Tyler pressing himself closer to her, she leaned her head back on his chest smiling up at him.

_Close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark. Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want? Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark_

Tyler's free hand slid up from her hip and up her dress and onto her chest. She liked the feeling but she grabbed his hand, with the hand that was behind his neck, and put it on the other side of her hip.

He tilted his head down at Caroline, "What?" he asked.

"Later," she said, her eyes closed. "Cake, remember," she reminded.

_I got a sex drive to push the start (repeat).__ On my waist through my hair. Think about it when you touch me there. Close my eyes here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark! _


	2. Update

Update!

Hey guys sorry I have been kind of MIA. Not kind of. REALLY mia lately. I am not forgetting about you guys. I just haven't been having the inspiration to continue with these stories. I may or may not start working on something new though. I know! I quit right when the getting is good. But I have been working on my writing a lot and have been improving, and I don't want you to read one chapter one way and then read the next and be totally confused because my writing style may or may not have changed.

Life is busy right now. I just got done with stuff for my school's play and Basketball is starting up and I do stats for that. I will try to find time to sit down and write a chapter or two for you guys though! I just need to come up with an idea. If you have suggestions please let me know! I love hearing what you guys want to read!


End file.
